nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Palau
Palau debuted in the first edition of East Vision Song Contest. Since the come back in the tenth edition, the country was operated by the broadcaster TVQ Kyushu (TVQ九州放送株式会社 TVQ Kyuushuu Housou Kabushikigaisha). Contestants Palau in East Vision Song Contest Palau debuted in the 1st Edition of East Vision Song Contest. The country participated with the control by Oceania Television Network since its debut in the first edition. With unknown reason, the country was not included in the provisional countries list in the sixth edition even though the broadcaster confirmed its participation at the first place. On June 11, 2018, by the co-operation from Kyushu broadcaster, TVQ Kyushu, Palau returned to the contest after the four edition breaks. 'Palau in the East Vision Song Contest 10' The new brand broadcaster TVQ Kyushu announced the confirmation of Palau in East Vision Song Contest after the four editions break on June 11, 2018. After a few hours from the official announcement, the rumor about Ayumi Hamasaki '''and Mariya Nishiuchi''' being chosen as the Palauan representative was spread across both Palau and Japan. The head delegation refused it later via their official Twitter account. At the 9 PM, Local time, the uncut music video of the song "Kiss Of Death" by Mika Nakashima was leaked on the youtube and Japanese video website niconico. The hashtag #中島美嘉 and Palau became in the top Twitter trending. An hour later, TVQ Kyushu confirms that the rumor is true via its Twitter account. The official music video was released on June 13, 2018 on the East Vision Song Contest Official channel. Mika finished fifth in the Semi Final and eighth in the Grand Final, became the second most successful Palauan representative after Ayumi Hamasaki in the first edition. 'Palau in East Vision Song Contest 11' Following Mika's successful result in Khujand, TVQ Kyushu confirms its participation in the East Vision Song Contest 11 on 31th July, 2018. Eight days later, the official music video of the song "Taiyou no Aitoka" by FLOWER was released on the East Vision Song Contest '''official channel. The leader of the group, Manami Shigetome said that she and the other members were really happy and excited to represent Kyushu and Palau in Busan. In the second of the semi-finals "Taiyou no Aitoka" came first of the 17 participating countries, securing its place among the 26 other countries in the final. In Palau's seventh East Vision appearance in September, "Taiyou no Aitoka" became the eleventh song to win the East Vision Song Contest, receiving a total of 325 points which is recorded as the highest score the contest ever have and full marks from five countries in both jury and televoting results. This was Palau's first win in the contest. '''Palau in East Vision Song Contest 12 As the winner of the contest in last edition, Palau will compete directly in the final in the twelfth edition and did not have to qualify from one of two semi-finals. On November 9th, 2018 a Japanese vocal group Kalafina was confirmed as the co-host's entrant. The chosen song is called "''' '''Heavenly Blue". The song was finished 22th place with a total of 44 points which is Palauan worst result. Palau in East Vision Song Contest 13 Despite of the worst place Palau has ever got, TVQ Kyushu confirms the small nation's participation in India. The head producer of TVQ, Kinoshita Hisashi also reveal that Palau will select the entry nationally for a singer who will be chosen internally. The number of rumors circulates in Kyushu said the nominated singer is either ZAQ or Mariya Nishiuchi. More information should be revealed in the future. The Borrowing Rules Palau can borrow from Kyushu, Japan. Since its debut, only Beni, the representative in the fifth edition, is from Okinawa. Spokespersons and commentator Category:Countries |}